


Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 27

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Branding, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Branding, Temperature Play, Striptease.





	1. Branding, Rhack

“You’re being a real good boy for daddy, aren’t ya.”

Rhys clenched his fingers into the bedsheets, some of the fabric wadded up in his mouth as he bit down tight. Jack was humming some kind of aimless tune behind him, voice warm and pleasant as he heated the second of the two brands he’d picked for the evening’s “activities.”

Rhys could feel his blood throb along the seared lines blistering on his left asscheek, thankful at the very least that Jack was lecherous enough to brand him someplace full of plush fat, as opposed to skin closer to bone or nerve. Jack could not resist the temptation of being able to make “your ass is mine” jokes for the rest of their natural lives, even if it meant tempering his usual sadism by a sliver.

“Read, kiddo?” Rhys could hear the hiss of the brand as Jack lifted it up into the air. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He gave a curt nod.

Both he and Jack moaned at the same time as the red-hot iron kissed the skin of his right asscheek.

“H-Hurts so good, daddy,” Rhys panted, the blistering of his skin shoot right towards his crotch. He had already grown hard from the first branding—the second brought him to the very edge of orgasm. His eyelids fluttered open, tongue lapping out of his mouth as he looked over his shoulder.

The brand clattered carelessly to the floor, sending sparks out over the hardwood. Rhys whimpered as the bed jostled under Jack’s weight as the older man poked the plush flesh right next to the bright red, blossoming “J.”

“Perfect,” Jack purred, his other hand rested on the opposite cheek, now scarred with his matching initial. He arched over Rhys’ body, whispering in his lover’s ear.

“Once you’re healed up, we’ll add the finishing touch.”


	2. Temperature Play, Rhack

“Y-You’ve tested this thing out, right?” Rhys shivered, wondering if he should tell Jack to turn the heat up but….maybe that was the point.

The way Jack was squinting his eyes, fiddling with the baton in hand from his crouch between Rhys’ legs wasn’t exactly encouraging. Not even when Jack belatedly processed what Rhys had asked him, and looked up with a broad smile.

“Sure, _sure_ , sweetheart, no worries,” Jack quickly closed the panel in the baton, smoothing his fingers over the panel with an eager smile. Rhys squirmed, pulling lightly against the restraints tying him down to the bed. They didn’t exactly bolster his confidence either. He felt more akin to a test subject rather than a lover ready to explore some new kinks.

Jack flicked on the baton, extending the long metal rod from the handle. The tip crackled with white-bel energy, frost fluttering about and gently falling upon Rhys’ bare thigh.

“A-Ah… _c-cold_ …” Rhys twitched.

“But not _too_ cold, right?” Jack purred, slowly lowering the baton towards Rhys’ pale, quaking form. The young man bit his lip, meeting Jack’s eyes. They reflected the cold fire of the device.

Rhys cried out, body arching up violently as Jack pressed the tip of the baton right next to his nipple, immediately causing it to stiffen. Its sudden hardness almost _hurt_ , but even as Jack traced the tender flesh with the fluttering cryonic energy, Rhys could feel his innards stir with piqued arousal.

Rhys gasped, his skin prickling with goosebumps from head to toe as Jack trailed the baton across his chest to his other nipple, this tip pressing the nip right atop the tender nub.

“ _Fuck_ , Jack, Jack!” Rhys sobbed, his cock quickly growing flush against his belly. Jack cackled, the sound of his laughter ringing through Rhys’ senses.

“Getting a little hot there, kiddo…” Jack grinned so hard it looked like it hurt. The baton lifted from his nipple, slowly wending its way down his abdomen towards his nether regions. Rhys cringed, panting in cloudy breaths.

“Lemme take a sec to cool you down.”


	3. Striptease. Rhack

“You wanna piece of daddy, don’t ya kitten?” Jack snickered as he flicked out the lapels of his jacket, before stretching his arms up over his head.

“I’ll say,” Rhys purred, laying seductively on the bed as he traced a coy circle against the comforter. An amused smirked flickered over his face as he watched Jack slowly shrugged his grey jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it over the bedpost. The leather vest was quick to follow, Jack letting it fall a little more daintily to the floor as he rolled his hips.

Rhys snorted as Jack’s fingers made quick work of the white….tailcoat…. _thing_ that Jack had on underneath the vest and jacket.

“Babe, you really need to ditch that thing, you look like a doctor.”

“Nuh-uh! It makes me look like a badass, especially when I’m strutting down the halls or if there’s an explosion behind me.”

“You could get the same affect with something like….okay, you know, never mind,” Rhys teased, prompting Jack to ball up the tailcoat and tossing it at his boyfriend. He laughed, batting away Jack’s shirt and sending it fluttering to the floor.

“Just get to the good stuff, ‘kay? Else I’m gonna fall asleep here.” Rhys scooted up towards the headboard, spreading his legs and looking down his body at his boyfriend. Jack glowered at him briefly, before grabbing at the hem of his sweater and peeling it up his body, showing off his stout, scarred belly.

Though Rhys teased him about it, he truly loved Jack’s body. Even with the chubbiness around his middle and the roughness of his skin, he was built strong, his hips narrow and shoulders and armed corded with muscle.

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Rhys growled as Jack peeled the sweater up off his head, twirling it around in his hand before flinging it at his boyfriend. Rhys eagerly caught the garment, pressing it up to his nose and deeply inhaling Jack’s deep musk.

“Yeah? You’re a horny lil’ pumpkin, ain’t ya?” Jack rolled and undulated his hips, the muscles in his torso flexing as he did a little dance, his jeans sliding down, showing off his hipbones and slight happy trail.

“ _Mmmph!_ You know I am,” Rhys growled, grinding his ass sensually back against the bed as Jack finally shed his pants, slapping his own ass with both hands before practically jumping on the bed, bouncing Rhys before pinning him against the sheets.

“You’re still missing something,” Rhys purred as they parted from a messy kiss, his fingers trailing down the front of Jack’s torso. The older man winked, before sitting up, quickly straddling Rhys’ waist as he pointed down to his bright yellow briefs.

“Left that one for _you_ to get off, kiddo.”


End file.
